Love Without Warning
by kazavid
Summary: Ellie arrives on Atlantis and almost immediately encounters a problem, namely Ronon Dex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **5th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 1 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex, Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 1

Ellie, was rushing back to the Lab, with two cups of coffee in her hands, and sandwiches tucked under her arm. She'd been on Atlantis a few weeks now, and she was still being sent by Dr McKay to fetch cups of coffee and food, like she were his own personal servant. She was highly trained in her field, and all she wanted was to be treated as such. She sped up a little as she entered the Lab, only to come to a sudden halt, as she seemed to hit a 'brick wall'. The plastic coffee cups in her hands, disintegrated, sending hot scalding coffee, spewing all over the 'said wall', she heard the wall, yelp in pain, and curse in a language she'd never heard before.

Ellie, who had been knocked backwards, thankfully, avoided being hit with hot coffee. She focused her eyes on the 'wall', and blushed bright red, as the very large man before her, glared at her. She could see the steam coming from his clothes, where the coffee was soaking in to them. Ellie quickly grabbed a cloth from the work bench and began wiping the cloth across the steaming stains, soaking in to his clothes.

"I'm sorry." she managed to croak, as she continued to wipe at the coffee stains. It didn't actually register with her, exactly where she was wiping, not until Ronon suddenly jerked his body back, away from her touch, cursing again. It was only then that she saw where she'd been wiping, and the reaction she'd caused, to his body. Her face felt like it were on fire, she was so embarrassed.

Thankfully, no one was around to see her embarrassment. She watched as he stormed out of the room, still cursing, in a foreign language. At the same time that he was leaving, Dr McKay, came strolling back in to the Lab.

"What happened? Why was Ronon all wet, did he break something, tell me it wasn't something important" he said, looking around the Lab trying to see if there was any damage.

"No, he didn't break anything." she mumbled, not really wanting to tell him what had happened.

"Did you get the coffee?" he asked.

"No." she said, and quickly got back to her computer, and leaving a very confused McKay to wander around the Lab looking for the reason why Ronon was wet.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Over the next few days Ellie seemed to be out of luck, for on two separate occasions, she had almost bumped in to Ronon Dex again. The first time she had almost colliding with him as she turned a corner, just barely missing him, but causing him to bump in to the person behind him. The second time was in the mess hall, she'd turned to walk away, and almost knocked the tray of food he'd been carrying, this time he'd trodden on someone's foot, he'd looked at her like he'd love to swat her like a fly. Ellie grimaced, she'd made at least one enemy, she thought as she watched Ronon Dex, storm off.

A few days later, Ellie was, startled by McKay latest outburst. She wondered if she would ever get used to Dr McKay's sudden outbursts, of inane chatter.

"Oh that can not be right, no, no, no, you'll have to run the test again. Those figures are ridiculous, you must have done something wrong." He ranted, glaring at the screen, then at her.

Ellie, had forgotten how many times he'd made her run the same test. Her eyes were tired, and she rubbed her hands across them, reaching in to her pocket she pulled out her glasses and put them on. She only needed them when her eyes were strained, which is exactly what they were now, just like her nerves, which were stretched to the limit.

"McKay, you're not harassing the new Dr, are you." Sheppard asked, as he walked in to the Lab.

Ellie looked up and glanced at Colonel Sheppard, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. She liked him, he was friendly, made her feel at ease, unlike McKay, who was still ranting over the experiment. She wondered if McKay would ever treat her as an equal, she might not be a genius like him, but she was capable of doing everything he could. And in a better mood, she thought.

Ellie turned intending to get back to running the experiment, again, when she suddenly realised that someone else had come in to the Lab, with Colonel Sheppard. She looked up and saw Ronon Dex, standing in the doorway, she tensed, her face flamed as she remember, the hot coffee, and the reaction she'd cause to his body.

Ronon stood in the doorway of McKay's Lab, his eyes focused on the petite brunette across the room. He grimaced, shifted his feet and winced as his pants rubbed across the tender skin on his thighs. He saw her turn and look at him, watched as her face reddened when she saw him, then she quickly looked away.

"Ellie, have you met Ronon Dex?" Sheppard suddenly asked, she didn't know what to say, Sheppard began introducing her and Ronon to each other.

"He's usually friendly, but for some reason he hasn't been himself the last couple of days. And I wouldn't offer him any coffee if I were you, he seems to take exception to being offered any, he almost took my head off the last time I asked." he told her, then glanced over at Ronon, who just glared back at him.

"Aren't you going to shake hands?" Sheppard asked, standing between the two of them.

Ellie could feel her skin burning, at the prospect of having to shake hands with Ronon.

Ronon didn't want to go anywhere near Ellie, let alone touch her, no telling what might happen, he thought. But Sheppard kept insisting that they shake hands.

Ronon wouldn't budge, but he saw Ellie moving towards him, when she was within a few feet of him, he saw her raise her arm and reach her hand out to him. He hesitated, then he saw the look Sheppard was giving him, so he grabbed hold of her hand and shook it.

The electrical shock that both of them received, jolted them apart, Ronon flinched, not from pain, but from the unexpectedness of it. He glared at her, then almost growled at her, when she started to explain that it was her fault.

Ellie blushed furiously, and tried to apologise, tried to explain that the top she wore was made of nylon, and that she'd been rubbing her hands against it, which had caused some static electricity to build up.

Sheppard was grinning, and McKay was trying to explain the complexities of static electricity and its problems.

"Must be love." Sheppard said jokingly.

Ronon and Ellie, looked at each other, both horrified at the thought...

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **6th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 2 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex, Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 2

Ellie was settling in to Atlantis very well, she had made quite a few friends, and she got along with everyone, except Ronon Dex. He seemed to like getting her hot and bothered, and deliberately did everything he could to embarrass her. Over the next few weeks Ellie found herself watching him, catching little glances of him, she also found that he was watching her, and she still couldn't stop blushing.

Every time she was in the mess hall, sitting at a table with Teyla, Ronon would suddenly appear, and sit himself down at their table, directly across from her. He wouldn't say anything, but she could feel his eyes on her, almost as if he deliberately wanted to intimidate her, Ellie would keep her head lowered, until he left.

A few weeks later and Ellie was told that she would have to be assessed for offworld duties. She would need to be given a basic self defence lesson, to make sure that she could handle herself in an emergency.

Ellie stood alone, glancing around the almost sparse room, she wondered what exactly she was supposed to learn, and who would be teaching her. She knew Teyla taught self defence, and she hoped, that it would be her, but Teyla hadn't mentioned anything about it when she'd spoken to her last night. She was just about to leave when the doors opened.

Ronon froze, at the sight of Ellie standing there, _please don't let her be his pupil, then he grimaced, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, he sighed, god help him, he thought, _just before he moved towards the weapons. He made sure all the weapons were securely locked, before turning to look at her.

Ellie could feel the blush rising already, and the embarrassment, and the anger. She was just about to escape, pretending that she felt ill, but his voice stopped her.

"Ever done any self defence before?" He asked her.

"Some." She admitted, not telling him that it had been mostly theory, and not actual self defence lessons.

"Fine, show me what you know?" He asked.

"What!" She asked, startled.

"Show me what you know about self defence?" he asked her, he stood there and folded his arms across his chest, and waited.

Ellie didn't have a clue what she was supposed to show him, she'd managed to avoid any kind of fighting, till now, she thought.

"Well"

"Well what. I don't know what you want?" she admitted.

Ronon grimaced, so much for finding out if she knew self defence without having to touch her. It was obvious, she knew nothing, and he would have to show her. Which would mean having to touch her, a prospect he didn't relish, not where she was concerned. If she didn't affect him in one way, by turning him on, she usually affected him in another way, by causing some injury to his person.

The first thing Ronon taught her was the basic moves, getting away from someone. He showed her how to get away from someone, who had grabbed her by the shoulders, by pushing their arms wide, and running. Then he showed her how to disable someone, just by bending their thumb back, and how to use what ever was to hand, to escape.

"Now, if someone grabs you from behind, what do you do?" he asked her, moving to stand behind her, trying to keep his body a slight distance from her, he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"I'd bite their arm." she said, looking at his forearm under her chin.

"And what about any vulnerable parts you can reach." he told her, making her blush, as she remembered one particular vulnerable area he'd mentioned.

Ellie lowered her hand down, and Ronon assumed that she was going for one of the vulnerable spots he'd mentioned, namely, his groin. So he'd quickly backed his body away, from her, which caused his arm to jerk against her neck. Ellie took exception to almost being throttled by Ronon. So when he released her, she'd spun around, fist clenched, and hadn't realised that he was so close, her fist had slammed in to his groin.

Ronon doubled over at the pain, and fell to the floor clutching his tender parts, cursing in that foreign language again. Ellie could just imagine what he was say, and calling her.

Just then Sheppard entered the room, and started to comment on how good Ellie must be to floor Ronon. Ellie's face flamed and she took the opportunity to flee.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

As the Puddle Jumper landed, Teyla turned to Ellie and smiled, "I'll introduce you around."

"Thanks that would be lovely." Ellie said, smiling back at Teyla. Teyla was probably the first person whom Ellie had made friends with since she'd arrived on Atlantis.

They walked the short distance to the village, Ellie hadn't realised but it must have been raining because she could see several large puddles around the village, she'd almost stepped in one. She looked up and stared at the broad expanse of muscle a few feet in front of her, Ronon, he hadn't spoken much, but then again, neither had she. She didn't know what to say to him, and every time he looked at her, she blushed.

She was deep in thought when she hit the 'brick wall' again, only this time it wasn't the 'brick wall' who was in trouble, it was her. She was sent crashing backwards, and down the slight incline, only stopping when she hit the bottom. Funnily enough, she wasn't hurt, and the landing had been pretty soft, she thought. She put her hand on the ground, to push herself up, and found her hand sinking in to the ground, not stopping till half of her arm was buried deep in the ground.

Then she could feel it, squelching between her thighs, oozing between her fingers. She looked up and saw Teyla, coming towards her, looking very concerned, then she noticed Sheppard, with a bemused look on his face, and finally Ronon, who had a huge grin on his face, which suddenly turned to laughter.

"Ronon, it is not a laughing matter." Teyla rebuked him

"Well at least it isn't hot." he told her.

Ellie was fuming, had he done it on purpose she wondered.

Ronon looked down at Ellie, sitting there covered in mud, her usual silken curls, now matted with thick clumps of mud, and her face had several mud streaked smears across it. He watched her brush her hands across her ample bosom, and he found himself being turned on by her, and not for the first time. He watched Teyla helping her from the mud, and wondered if he should go and help, but he was enjoying the view too much.

"A little help here." Teyla said, looking up at the men.

Sheppard coughed, and went down to help, gingerly, he tried not to grab hold of anything muddy, which was impossible as she was covered from head to toe in mud.

"Ronon?" Sheppard shouted, looking up at him.

"What?" Ronon asked, folding his arms, he didn't move an inch, he just watched the scene before him.

"A little help, wouldn't go amiss." Sheppard told him.

Finally Ronon went down, standing behind her, he grabbed Ellie beneath her arms and yanked her from the mud, the slurping and squelching noises, the mud made as her body was pulled free, caused Ellie's face to turn bright red, thankfully, she was so full of mud no one could see.

Ellie stood there feeling like a mud monster, and looking like one too. She must look a sight, because Ronon and Sheppard couldn't keep a straight face, the more she glared at them, the more they laughed. Ellie deliberately walked over to Ronon, and stood right in front of him. She could see him wondering what she was doing, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, and thanked him for getting her out of the mud. Then she released him and stood back, she smiled at the amount of mud she had been able to transfer on to him.

Teyla quickly dragged Ellie away from Ronon, and showed her to the small pool where she could get cleaned up.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ellie looked around at the small pool where Teyla had left her. The area was well covered, thick bushes and foliage hid the pool from sight, and gave whoever was using the pool, privacy. Ellie grimaced as she began to remove her mud caked clothing.

Ronon had gone down to the pool, intending on washing the mud from his body, he hadn't really thought of waiting till Ellie was finished, he didn't see the problem. But when he reached the pool and saw Ellie undressing, he'd hesitated, stopped, and watched.

He watched her peel every piece of clothing from her body, until she stood there naked. She was probably a foot and a half smaller than him, with long brunette curls falling down her mud streaked back. His eyes focused on her rounded bottom, small pert globes of luscious flesh, that he could almost feel in the palms of his hands. She turned around and his eyes where draw to her very ample bosom, he felt his body hardening at the sight of her. He closed his eyes, tried to regain control of his body, which was proving a little too hard to do. He heard the sound of her getting in to the water, he opened his eyes and saw her immersing herself in the water. He waited a few more minutes, saw her hands smoothing across her body as she washed the mud away. He groaned, this wasn't helping him get his body under control.

Ellie covered her body in the sweet smelling cream Teyla had given her, and began washing the mud from her skin. When she had finished removing every trace of mud she dipped her whole body, head included, in to the cool water and rinsed away all the soap. She suddenly heard a sound behind her, and she quickly turned to see what it was.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted, when she saw Ronon, standing on the bank.

"Same as you." he told her. Then he began pulling his clothes off.

Ellie fumed, her face burned, and her body tingled, as she watched him drag his shirt over his head. She found that she couldn't look away, her eyes moved across his chest, and the broad expanse of muscle there, she let her eyes move lower to the narrowness of his hips, finally her eyes rested on the front of his pants, and she blushed furiously at what she saw, she turned her back to him, how on earth was she going to get out of here now she thought.

She heard Ronon splashing in the water, wondered if she'd be able to get out quickly, she turned to see where he was. She slipped, when she realised that he was only a few feet away from her, just as she was about to plunge beneath the water, she felt his hands grasping her around the waist and hauling her up out of the water.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to startle you." he said apologising, she couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. His eyes seemed to be glued to her chest, and she realised that he was holding her up out of the water, and her naked breasts where right in front of his face.

Ellie struggled and finally got free, where upon she started to get out of the water.

"Do you mind not looking." she asked him.

"No I don't mind." he said, standing there, not moving.

"Well."

"Well what."

"Turn around." she told him.

"What for."

"I want to get out of the water." she told him.

"So who's stopping you."

Ellie growled, exasperated by his behaviour. She decided to go for it, she climbed out of the pool and quickly pulled the towel Teyla had given her around her body. She turned to glare at him, only to see him exiting the water as well. She felt her face flaming again, as her eyes caught sight of his aroused body. Was she ever going to stop blushing, she wondered. Quickly dressing she left Ronon behind and headed to the village.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **7th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 3 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex, Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 3

This was supposed to be a simple little reconnaissance mission, and Ellie was along for the experience, it was supposed to show her what she was likely to be doing when she joined one of the teams to go offworld. Sheppard and McKay were in the front seats, and Ronon was behind Sheppard. Teyla was sitting in the back with Ellie, chatting away, telling Ellie about some of the things they had endured and some of the funny things that had happened. Probably trying to put her at ease, Ellie thought.

They landed the Jumper and walked towards the small clearing where they had noticed several tall standing rocks. Ronon and Teyla began patrolling around the area, making sure everything was alright.

Taking a closer look at the tall rocks, McKay discovers that they are covered in glyphs, he immediately tries to translate them.

"What does it say?" Sheppard asked, coming to stand behind McKay.

McKay stops what he was doing, turns to look at Sheppard with an 'I'm fed up with the interruptions' look.

"It says welcome to the planet, can we take your order, oh yes, and... have a nice day." McKay looks at Sheppard, dismissively, then turns back to translating the glyphs. Sheppard scowls at McKay's back, and clenches his hands, as the image of throttling McKay, enters his mind.

"Ellie, you have an idea what these glyphs are." Sheppard tries again, with Ellie. He sees McKay looking over at them and tutting.

"Some of them look familiar, almost like Ancient, but I don't think they are Ancient, there are too many differences." she told him. Sheppard smiled, and glanced over at McKay, who was frowning, and looking at Ellie.

Ellie moved on to another stone, trying to see something that she might recognise.

"Don't go wandering off." Ronon shouted at her.

Ellie tensed, then ignored him, and went about moving from stone to stone. It wasn't until she turned to ask McKay something that she realised no one was around. She grimaced, when she realised that she'd wandered off. She was about to make her way back when she heard a snapping sound. She froze, it was probably Ronon coming to haul her ass back to the others, before he tor shreds off it.

She was preparing herself to be confronted by an angry Ronon, she could see the foliage being brushed aside, in the distance. Maybe she could get back to the others before he found her. She started moving towards where she thought the others where. She had only gone a few feet when she was confronted by a Wraith. She was just about to scream, when she felt someone grab her from behind, she tried to do what Ronon had taught her in the self-defence class, but it didn't work. She was pushed forwards and then she felt the stunner blast hit, her entire body felt like it was being electrified, and she dropped her laptop and fell to floor.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"Where's Ellie?" Ronon asks.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Teyla admits, then starts to scout around.

Ronon begins looking around for her, finds her tracks and follows her. He knows something is wrong as soon as he finds her laptop lying on the ground. Like McKay, she seems to be attached to the thing, almost like an umbilical cord. Ronon sees the other tracks, and realises that they have a big problem.

"Sheppard, we have company. And I think they've taken Ellie."

"You know what kind of company?" Sheppard asks him.

"Not yet, but I'll find out."

"I'll meet up with you."

"Fine, but hurry." Ronon tells him, he doesn't want whoever had Ellie to get too far ahead of them.

Sheppard has only been gone a few minutes when Teyla radios that they are being attacked by Wraith. Sheppard has to go back, leaving Ronon alone, to search for Ellie.

Ronon suddenly comes upon the Wraith, there are two Wraith and two Wraith guards. And one of the Wraith is carrying Ellie over his shoulder. He can see her starting to wake up. Not really thinking about a plan Ronon just reacts instinctively. He comes out of the trees blaster pointing and shooting, one of the guards goes down, then one of the Wraith. Ronon then confronts the other guard, who manages to knock Ronon's blaster from his hand. The guard comes straight at him, Ronon twists and turns so that he now stands behind the guard, he slams his fist in to the back of the guard, knocking it to the ground, then he pulls his knife out and plunges the knife in to the back of the guards neck. Pushing it till only the hilt is visible, and just to make sure, Ronon twists the guards head to an unnatural angle, snapping it's neck.

He is just about to turn to the other Wraith when he gets hit by a stunner, Ronon can feel himself losing consciousness, he can see Ellie on the ground, beginning to wake up, then he blacks out.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

It's been a couple of hours since Sheppard and his team lost contact with Ronon, reluctantly they have to leave the planet, intending on getting reinforcements and more equipment, to try and locate Ronon and Ellie.

Ronon wakes up and sees Ellie watching him.

"Are you alright." he asks her.

"Fine, you." she asks, quietly, feeling guilty that Ronon had been captured.

Ronon could see the guilt in her eyes, as she realised the situation they were in.

"If you'd stayed put, none of this would be happening now." he told her, angry at the situation he'd been forced in to.

"You don't have to say 'I told you so' I already know it's my fault."

"That's not going to do us much good now is it." he bit out.

"I didn't mean for you to get captured."

"No, you don't mean most things, but they still seem to happen anyway." he shouts.

"Did you try to get away." he asked, perversely, knowing there was no way she could have gotten away from the Wraith.

"Yes, I tried one of your techniques, but it didn't work. Shows how much you know, unless of course, it's because you're such a lousy teacher." she added, smarting from his rebuke.

Ronon tensed his jaw, _how dare she question his techniques, he'd been fighting the Wraith for years and honed his skills to perfection. Wait till they got out of here, he'd show her some of his techniques._

They both have their hands tied behind their backs, and Ronon grimaces, wondering if they'll get out of this. He sees two Wraith and three guards roaming around, he wonders how many more there are. Ronon can tell that they are getting ready to leave.

"Ellie, can you reach in to my wrist bands, and get the knife out." He asks her, watching her nervously look from the Wraith to him. "Ellie?" He prompts.

"I'll try." She moves so that her back is to his back. She starts to feel around his wrists, finally she feels the edge of the knife, she grips it in her fingers and pulls it free.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Cut the ties on my wrists." He tells her.

She starts to cut the ties, slipping a couple of times, causing the knife to cut into his skin, Ronon grunts, hoping not to cause any attention to them. He manages to break the remaining part of the bindings. He sees one of the guards coming over to them, probably to check up on them.

As it gets close Ronon, pulls another knife from his wrist. When the guard is almost on top of them, he stands up and grabs the guard and pushes the knife in to its chest, holding on tight, so that the others can't see. Then he lets the guard go, easing it down and he grabs the Wraith stunner and uses it on the rest of them.

Ellie is shocked by how quickly things had turned around, and she is still in shock at seeing how easy Ronon killed the Wraith.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, I don't know how many more there are." He grabs her hand and starts to lead her away from the dead Wraith, towards the Stargate.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ronon realises that Sheppard must have had to leave, there was no way he would have abandoned them, so all they have to do is survive till Sheppard comes back.

"Where are the others?" Ellie asks.

"They'll be back for us." He tells her.

Ellie then has an idea.

"I need as many rocks as you can find." She tells Ronon.

"Rocks," He laughs "I don't think you'll kill many Wraith with them." Ronon remarks.

Ellie ignores him, when there is a mound of rocks sitting right beside the Stargate, she dials Atlantis.

"We don't have an IDC the shield will be up." Ronon tells her.

Ellie waits for the wormhole to establish, then she starts to throw the rocks in to the event horizon, in a particular way. Ronon hasn't got a clue what she's doing. She just hopes that it sounds like she wants it to when it hits the shield.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **9th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 4 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex, Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 4

In the Gateroom, Weir and Sheppard are waiting for an IDC, but it doesn't come.

They hear the rocks hitting the shield and wonder what it is exactly that is trying to come through the Gate.

"There's a pattern to it. Listen." McKay remarks. The three quick sounds followed by three longer spaced sounds, and finishing with three quick sounds. It keeps repeating over and over.

"That's an SOS signal." Sheppard says, "It has to be Ellie and Ronon."

"You think so." Weir asks.

"Who else would be sending an SOS signal out here?" Sheppard asks.

"Fine, then go."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ellie has run out of rocks, she turns to look at Ronon who is busy watching the surrounding area. He hears a Wraith Dart in the distance, he grabs Ellie and drags her in to the trees. The Dart moves over them, then vanishes, he just hopes Sheppard get back before the Wraith find them.

"What was is it you where doing with the rocks?" Ronon asks her.

"It's a code used back on Earth, I just hope someone recognises it." Ellie sighs, and wonders if anyone will recognise it, or if, anyone will come back for them.

It seems to take forever before they hear the Stargate activate, and watch as a Puddle Jumper emerges from it. They immediately came out in to the open, so that they could be seen. The Puddle Jumper lands and they quickly get in.

As soon as the Jumper is in the air, the Wraith Dart fires at it, damaging the Jumper, so that they can't cloak. Sheppard tries to out manoeuvre the Dart, but it proves difficult. The Dark fires at them again, damaging the Jumper further, they have no option but to land on the planet. Sheppard just hopes that McKay will be able to repair any damage quickly.

The landing is pretty bumpy, everyone is jostled around. McKay is thrown from his seat, and cracks his head against the hull of the Jumper, which knocks him unconscious.

Everyone else is alright, apart from the odd scratch or bump. Teyla checks on McKay, and can't wake him, Sheppard grimaces, and wonders if Ellie is capable of fixing the Jumper, he doesn't think she's had enough experience with Jumpers yet.

"Ellie, do you think you could fix the Jumper?" He asks her.

"I've been studying the design and the schematics of the Jumper for a while now. So I know most of the layout." she told him, she moved towards the panel, pulling it free she looks at the inside. Grabbing McKay's laptop she starts to access the systems.

Sheppard and Ronon leave her to it, and go outside, checking for the Wraith Dart.

"Ellie we need the cloak, without it, were sitting ducks here, do you think you could fix it." Sheppard asks her.

"Yes I think I can, but it won't last long." she tells him.

"Anything is better than nothing. I think that Dart will be passing over soon." he told her.

"What about contacting Atlantis?" Ronon suggested.

"I don't want to chance it, that Dart may just pick up our transmission and locate us."

Ellie managed to isolate the damaged section of the Jumper and was able to get the cloak working. Now all she had to do was re-route several programmes, to bypass the damaged sections, and syphon off power from somewhere else.

Sheppard, sighs with relief, when he realise that Ellie is capable of fixing the Jumper. It takes her over half an hour to do everything that needed doing, but eventually everything was repaired as best it could be.

Sheppard started the Jumper up, and cloaked it, but Ellie told him that the cloak might not last long. They managed to escape from the planet and the Dart with no problems, and everyone was relieved when they eventually touched down on Atlantis.

"What happened?" McKay asked, as he was led out of the Jumper.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

They had been back on Atlantis for a few days, when Ellie was informed that she had to go to the training room. Ellie read the letter from Doctor Weir, stating that due to her recent encounter with the Wraith, it was decided that she needed more intense training. Ellie made her way to the training room, curious as to why Doctor Weir thought she needed more training.

She hesitated outside the door, she knew Ronon Dex had something to do with all this, well she wasn't going to back down from him. She opened the door and entered, but there was no one there, she moved in to the room and decided to wait. She got bored after 15 minutes of waiting and walked over to the weapons, she touched a small knife, and shivered at the thought of using it on someone.

"There is no way I'd ever let you near any of those weapons." Ronon said from behind her, startling her.

She turned around, bumping against the weapons rack as she did so, banging her elbow, she yelped and grabbed hold of it, rubbing her hand over her arm.

Ronon grimaced at the sight of her, so close to the weapons, it was a good job he'd made sure they were securely locked up, he wouldn't like to think of what might happen if she got her hands on one.

Ronon had deliberately instigated this training session, a little pay back, for her slur on his training abilities. He stared at her, wanting to make her uncomfortable, make her blush. But he was surprised when she didn't blush, he decided that before this session was over, she'd be blushing, he make sure of it.

"I know all this extra training is down to you. What I want to know is why?" Ellie asked, she'd had enough, she wasn't going to let him embarrass her any more. She folded her arms and looked at him, waiting to see what he'd do about it.

Ronon almost smiled at her bravado, he'd had men twice the size of her, cowering at his feet, begging for mercy. And here was a young woman, who stood no taller than five foot one inch, and she showed more courage than most people he knew. But he was also aware of the danger she'd put herself in, and he was not about to let her do it again, even if he had to scare her in to it

"You think the Wraith, or anyone else for that matter will be put off by your little show of courage." He asked her, seeing the sudden wavering in her eyes.

"I probably won't see another Wraith, I mean it's not likely I'll ever be in the same kind of situation again."

"Would you like to know how many times Doctor McKay, Teyla, and Colonel Sheppard, have been captured by the Wraith." he asked, telling her about several occasions when this had happened.

"You're just trying to frighten me." she said, unsure.

"You think that's frightening." he asked, "I'll tell you what's frightening. Watching all your friends and family die before you. Wondering when you were going to be next, wishing that you're going to be next, just so that you don't have to watch anyone else you love, die. Now that's frightening, and if I can do something to stop that happening to you..." Ronon didn't finish, he could see that he'd frightened her.

"Look these lessons aren't just for your benefit, they're for the other members of your team, who's lives could be put at risk trying to protect you."

"Alright, you don't have to go on." Ellie said, he was making her feel guilty now.

Ronon began showing her the basics, again, then he got more physical. He grabbed her from behind, and told her to escape she had to stomp on his foot hard, which would loosen his hold on her, then bring her elbow back in to his face. Ellie ran through the routine, and almost gave Ronon a black eye, as her elbow grazed his cheek.

Ronon grimaced, she needed these lessons, but the problem was would he survive them.

This time he grabbed her from the front, pulling her tight in to his body. He thought he'd get a blush out of her for sure, but no nothing. He showed her how to go for the eyes, and that by doing this, her attacker would automatically release her, while they tried to protect their eyes.

Several more techniques, and still she hadn't blushed, Ronon was starting to miss it.

Ellie was standing there one second, the next she was flat on her back with Ronon sitting on her, grinning.

"She how easy it is to lose control of the situation. If you lose your concentration, you lose the ability to control your actions. And you'll usually find yourself in a position you have no way of getting out of." Ronon, found himself unable to explain to her, how to escape. He couldn't stop staring at her, her face was flushed, but not with embarrassment, and he could see her breasts heaving as she drew in deep gulps of air.

He couldn't stop himself from as he lowered his head down and kissed her, felt the warmth of her mouth against his. He felt her mouth moving against his, tentatively, he increased the pressure of his mouth on hers, trying to coax her to open her mouth.

Ellie found herself responding to Ronon's kiss, she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down. When she felt him moving his body, to lie at the side of her, she turned herself against him. When she felt the unmistakable arousal of his body, she hesitated, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue.

Ronon felt her pulling back from him, and he stopped kissing her, he then rolled over on to his back, rested his forearm across his eyes, and waited. He heard Ellie getting up and he glanced up at her, she was looking down at him.

"I...I...have to go" she said, her face flaming, as she caught sight of the aroused state of his body.

Ronon smiled at the blush, and as she left he couldn't stop the laugh, nor could he stop the groan, that erupted from him at the state she left him in.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **9th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 5 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex, Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks things seemed to change between Ronon and Ellie, he no longer seemed to glare at her, and she found herself dreaming about him, dreams which would cause her to blush when she thought about them the next day. It didn't help any, when Ronon seemed to take every opportunity, to come to McKay's lab, and do nothing but stare at her. And the worse thing was, she actually looked forward to seeing him, even missed him when he was on a mission with Sheppard and the others.

Ronon stood in McKay's lab, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the open doorway. He watched Ellie across the room, head down, working on a computer. For weeks now he'd been constantly thinking of her, dreaming of her, now he decided to find out how she actually felt about him.

"So when is McKay coming back?" he asked her. He smiled, when he saw her glance nervously at him. Ronon was intrigued by her, she was a petite package, of feminine curves, and he'd love to just pick her up and unwrap her.

Ellie was all fingers and thumbs, she'd forgotten how many times she'd punched the wrong code in to the computer, and all this just because Ronon was looking at her. She tried to hide behind her hair, tried to glance at him. He was still there, like a predator waiting to pounce, or a cat who was playing with a mouse. She looked back at the computer, she didn't know why, she couldn't read what was on the screen, her mind had gone blank.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ellie jerked her head up, her eyes opened wide, he was now just a few feet away from her.

She didn't know how she was going to answer him, her throat had dried up, and she was in desperate need of some oxygen.

Ronon knew what he was doing, knew how he was affecting her, and he liked it. He deliberately moved a step closer, saw her head lowering, letting her shoulder length hair cover her face. He reached his hand out, and brushed her hair from the side of the face. The back of his fingers trailed across her cheek.

Ellie tensed when she saw Ronon move closer to her, froze when his hand brushed her hair away from her face. She could feel her cheek burning where his fingers had touched. She could feel her body reacting to his closeness, she just hoped he couldn't see it.

Ronon, was very observant, saw how she was reacting to his touch. He couldn't take his eyes off her nipples, now very noticeable through her shirt. He felt his throat go dry, as he thought about covering them with his mouth.

"Ellie, when is McKay, coming back." He asked her.

"He's gone to have something to eat." she told him, her voice barely audible.

"So he'll be gone for a while then." he said, sounding as if this idea pleased him.

Ellie couldn't stop herself from throwing a quick glance at Ronon. He was watching her, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe, she felt like a doe that had been caught in the headlights of a car. And like said, doe, she found herself unable to move, as Ronon moved closer, and closer, to her, till he was only inches away from her. He turned her around, till she was facing him.

Her head was level with his chest, and Ronon put his hand beneath her chin, and tipped her face up, she closed her eyes as he did this, and Ronon smiled at her shyness. He lowered his face down, placing a light kiss on her lips, watched her eyes open at the touch of his mouth on hers.

He kissed her again, his mouth moved against her lips, coaxing her to respond, to him. After a few moments, he could feel her mouth tentatively moving against his. He ran the tip of his tongue against her lips, felt them parting, allowing him access. Slowly, he pushed his tongue in to the sweet, moist cavern, of her mouth. He ran his tongue across her teeth, tasted the sweetness, found he wanted more, so he delved deeper.

Ellie didn't think she'd be able to stand up for much longer, her legs felt like they were turning to jelly. She could feel her body leaning against Ronon, as he continued the onslaught of pleasure against her mouth. Her knees started bending, and she was preparing herself, for the fall that was inevitably going to happen.

Ronon could feel her body relaxing against him, felt her body jerk as if she were about to fall. So he scooped her up in to his arms, and sat her on the work bench behind. This action brought her face level with Ronon's, and he found himself looking in to her eyes, a rich deep blue colour, which was slowly being swallowed up by her dilating pupils.

Ronon's eyes moved lower, to the tight buds pressing against her shirt. Ronon popped the button at the top of her shirt, then moved on to the next button, until finally there were no more buttons to pop. Then he peeled the shirt open, revealing the pale blue coloured bra she wore. Ronon noticed that the bra just about contained her ample assets, and he had to close his eyes as his body throbbed at the sight of her.

Ellie couldn't think straight, the only thing she could think of was how much she wanted Ronon. She'd never thought of herself as the type of woman who would have wild abandoned sex, anywhere. But they way she was acting now, and the way she was feeling, she wasn't so sure, any more. She found herself liking the way Ronon was looking at her, found herself eagerly awaiting his next touch.

Ronon opened his eyes, and placed his hand between her breasts, he opened the clasp and watched as her breasts slipped free from their confines. He cupped his hands beneath them, stroked his thumbs across the tight buds. He watched Ellie close her eyes, and lift her head back, letting her mouth open as she did so. Ronon quickly covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

It wasn't long before he lifted his mouth from hers, and moved down to her breasts. He covered one nipple with his mouth, then began suckling against her, drawing the soft flesh in to his mouth, stroking his tongue across the tight buds, and eliciting a gasp from Ellie.

Ronon needed more, but he wanted to be sure Ellie, also wanted more.

"Ellie, do you want this?" he asked her, his voice rough with arousal.

"Mm." was all the response he got from Ellie.

He groaned, then smiled, _so much for getting an answer out of her, he thought. _

"Ellie." he said, taking hold of her face, and making her look at him. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

This time the only thing he got was a nod of the head.

He pushed her shirt and bra from her shoulders, and stroked his hands across her skin, felt her shiver at his touch. He quickly dragged his top off, letting it drop to the floor. He pushed her skirt up, high on her thighs, till he had exposed the lacy, blue panties she wore. Hooking his fingers in to the sides he began tugging them down her thighs, Ellie raised her hips, making it easier for him to remove them.

Ellie suddenly felt shy, as Ronon looked at her, his eyes so full of hunger for her. She found herself watching him as he pushed his pants down, exposing his erection. She couldn't take her eyes off him, found herself licking her lips, heard the harshly drawn in breath as Ronon watched her looking at his body.

Ronon put his hands on her hips, and drew her forward to the edge of the bench. Ronon stood between her thighs, his erection hard and throbbing, just waiting to be sheathed, in her body.

He moved his hand towards her, placed his fingers against the delicate folds of skin, and stroked her, his fingers glided over her so easily. He saw her drop her head down, so he lifted her head up, to look at her.

"Ellie, are you uncomfortable with me touching you." he asked.

"No." she shyly admitted, her face blushing furiously.

Ronon kissed her, at the same time he took hold of his shaft and placed himself against her, then he moved his hands down to her behind, cupping the full mounds of flesh in his hands, he slowly pushed his throbbing shaft in to her. He could feel her thighs trembling as he pushed deeper. She was so tight, he had to stop, while her body adjusted to his intrusion. After a few moments he began pulling back, withdrawing from her, her face was pressed against his neck and she sobbed against him. He could feel her hands on his back, clenching against his skin. He pushed back in to her body a little more forcefully, going a little more deeper. Ellie moaned, and sobbed, as he began moving rhythmically against her.

As the tempo built, Ronon found himself, unable to control himself any more. He pushed Ellie back, till she was lying on the bench, then he leaned over her, Ellie wrapped her legs around his hips. Ronon could feel her inner muscles tightening on his shaft as her pleasure peaked, and he stilled for a second, waiting for her pleasure to fade, then he strove for his own release, after a few strokes, he felt the tightening of his groin as he reached the pinnacle of pleasure, he felt his body jerk against her, as he finally released his seed in to her. Drawing in a deep breath, Ronon let his body relax against her, then he lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Think we should move before McKay comes back and has a heart attack." He asked, then watched Ellie, blush furiously again, when she realised exactly where they were.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date:** 13th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 6 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex / Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 6

After the little episode in McKay's lab Ellie found herself avoiding Ronon. She felt too embarrassed to look at him, and she wasn't actually sure how she felt about Ronon, nor how he felt about her. She'd heard rumours about Ronon and other women, and didn't want to believe them, but she wasn't sure that they weren't true. So for almost three weeks she had avoided him, mostly because he'd been offworld with Sheppard.

Ellie was coming back from the mess hall, carrying a cup of coffee for Rodney, she had just turned the corner, when she saw Ronon up ahead. Quickly she darted back around the corner, she peeked out to see if he was still there, and saw him talking to a tall, dark haired woman. The way he was talking and laughing with the woman, made Ellie feel jealous, it was obvious by the way the woman kept stroking her hand over Ronon's arm that they must have had an intimate relationship.

Ellie tried to tell herself, that it was stupid to feel like this. Ronon was a grown man, who had probably had numerous lovers, she probably walked past a few of them each and every day while she walked around Atlantis. She peeked around the corner again, just in time to see Ronon kiss the woman on her cheek, and wrap his arms around her, and hug her. Ellie felt upset and angry, had she really expected a man like Ronon to fall for someone like her.

When she saw that he'd gone, she quickly made her way to the lab, she slammed McKay's cup of coffee down in front of him, sending several splashes of hot coffee spurting upwards.

"Hey, watch it, that stuffs hot. You almost scalded me." McKay shouted, as he just managed to pull his hand back from the hot splashes.

"Sorry." Ellie said, not really caring what she'd done.

"This isn't one of those women's things is it." Rodney asked.

"What?" Ellie asked, wondering what Rodney was on about.

"You're not going to go all psycho on me are you?" he asked, watching her nervously.

"Sorry, Rodney, I'm just feeling a bit off today." she told him.

This didn't calm Rodney down, one bit, it just made it worse. He was convinced that she was about to throw a major tantrum, after all he knew all the signs, he'd seen them often enough, every time he looked in the mirror.

"Why don't you take the day off, go pamper yourself, have some food, relax." Rodney told her, his voice a little strained, as he tried to sound normal.

Ellie looked at him, he sounded funny, and he never told her to take the day off, in fact he often told her she should be working more. Ellie could do with a day of relaxation, so she accepted Rodney's kind offer, and left.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

She eventually ended up in a group with Laura Cadman and some other women. Who were all relaying stories about the men in their lives, and the men not in their lives. Ellie decided this is exactly where she wanted to be. They'd gotten their hands on some liquor, and before anyone knew, the lot of them where totally drunk. All giggling and shouting, throwing remarks at some of the guys, who happened to pass by them. Ellie, joined in with the rest of them, and began flirting with a young marine, who was equally inebriated.

When Ellie decided she needed to leave the young marine went with her, following her like a puppy dog along the corridor. Ellie walked along the corridor, in what she thought was a straight line, but was in fact shaped like a letter S. When the young marine suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck, Ellie didn't like it, so she tried one of Ronon's techniques. She tried to stomp on his foot, but every time she went to stand on it, he moved it. S_tuff that technique, she thought, it was too difficult to do. _Not realising that the technique was to be used on a stationery person, and not on one that was walking.

Ronon had just exited from one of the rooms when he spotted Ellie, swaying along the corridor, with a young man clamped to the side of her, he frowned, wondered what the hell she was doing. The pair of them were drunk, and he decided to follow them, Ellie didn't look like she was capable of looking after herself, and Ronon didn't want to leave her in the young man's hands.

Ronon saw the man either kissing her cheek or whispering in her ear, he couldn't tell. But the next minute Ellie moved away from him and slapped him hard across the face. Ronon was about to intervene in case things got out of hand, but it didn't.

"You only had to say no." the man, moaned, nursing his stinging cheek.

"No." Ellie shouted.

"Fine, I'll see you around." he said and left, swaying as he walked.

Ronon moved closer to her.

"Ellie, are you alright." he asked.

"Oh, it's you." she said, turning to glare at him.

"You're drunk." he told her.

"Sure am. And it feels wonderful." she said, smiling.

Her eyes were blurry, so she reached in to her pocket and put her glasses on, but the blurriness didn't go, so she tried to put the glasses back in her pocket, but she couldn't find it, so she promptly dropped them on the floor. Leaving Ronon to pick them up.

"Why aren't you with one of your 'playboy bunnies' she asked."

"What's a 'playboy bunny'?" Ronon asked. But Ellie didn't answer.

"There's no need to follow little old me around, you know." Ellie told him.

"You need someone to make sure you don't get in to trouble." he said, grabbing hold of her arms and guiding her away from the stairwell, she'd been swaying towards.

"Well I certainly don't need you." she told him, extricating herself from his hold.

"Well I don't see anyone else around." he told her, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, she was acting as if she didn't like him.

"I've missed seeing you, these past three weeks." Ronon told her, thinking that maybe she was angry that he hadn't seen her since they'd been together in McKay's lab.

"Funny, I haven't missed seeing you." Ellie threw back, almost falling over at the shock of hearing him say he'd missed her. Well she didn't believe him, men said anything they thought you wanted to hear, and Ronon was probably no different.

"I thought..." Ronon tried to speak, but Ellie butt in.

"You thought what. That I'd fallen for your charms, ha." Ellie was feeling less drunk as the minutes ticked by. "What do you think you are 'god's gift to women'. I don't think so."

Ronon frowned, he didn't understand half of what she was talking, but the half he did understand, he didn't like.

Ellie was getting more sober and more braver, the more she spoke, in fact she was relishing this new found power that she seemed to have. She'd never spoken to anyone like this before, letting all her hurt and anger out, telling them exactly what she felt, or thought of them. Well it wasn't actually the truth, she still cared for Ronon, but she didn't think he'd care for her. So she was going to be the one to dump him, before he dumped her.

"You know you really are a bit slow on the uptake." she told him, "I mean, don't you know when a woman only wants a 'one night stand' with you."

Ronon wasn't sure he knew the meaning of that. "What's a 'one night stand'?" he asked her, his body tensing, as he waited for the answer, an answer he probably wasn't going to like, he thought.

Ellie faltered at telling him, her sudden found bravado was beginning to wane, and she wasn't sure she could carry on, with this charade of not liking him. She decided to finish it once and for all.

"A 'one night stand' is when you intentionally, sleep with, or have sex with someone, just the once. Then you say your goodbyes and go your separate ways." She told him, watched as his puzzlement turn to comprehension, then anger.

"So you're saying what we did in McKay's lab was a 'one night stand' and that you don't want to repeat it?"

"Yes." Ellie croaked, swallowing a lump that had lodged in her throat.

Ronon stared at her, he didn't believe her, or maybe he didn't want to believe her, he didn't know. Maybe he should have expected something like this, after all every other encounter between them, had ended in him being hurt physically by her. Why should he expect this encounter to go any differently.

The longer he looked at her, the more Ellie thought she was going to start crying.

"Can't you take the hint and just go." Ellie blurted, wanting him to go before she humiliated herself in front of him.

Ronon didn't say anything, he gave her a contemptuous look and turned away from her and left.

Ellie felt like running after him, and telling him that she hadn't meant any of it. But she knew that she would only be delaying the inevitable, after all Ronon wasn't the type of man who fell for her type of woman, was he.

Ellie waited till she reached her quarters, before she let the tears fall.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date: **16th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 7 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex / Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Ellie tried to stop thinking of Ronon, but that proved impossible, because every time she turned a corner, every time she looked up, he seemed to be standing there. She didn't think it was deliberate on his part, because when he noticed her, he often stormed off, leaving her feeling even worse than she already felt.

"Ellie, is something wrong?" Teyla's voice broke in to Ellie's despairing thoughts.

"Sorry, Teyla. What did you say?" Ellie said, turning to look at Teyla.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked her.

"I don't know, to be honest." Ellie admitted, she was fed up trying to keep her feelings to herself.

"If you need to talk to someone..." Teyla told her.

Ellie looked at Teyla, and wondered if she should talk to Teyla, tell her what the problem was. Teyla was probably the closest thing to a best friend that Ellie had, but Teyla was also Ronon's friend, and had been for a lot longer than she'd known Ellie. But she needed to talk to someone...

"Could we go have a sandwich or something, maybe talk a little." Ellie suggested.

"Yes, of course." Teyla told her, she didn't have anything to do so she had plenty of time.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sitting on one of the balconies, an untouched sandwich sitting on the bench beside her, Ellie looked at Teyla, who was patiently sitting there, waiting for Ellie to speak.

"How have things been?" Ellie said, making a little small talk.

"Fine." Teyla responded.

"Has,...has Ronon been alright?" Ellie ventured to ask.

"Ronon has been," Teyla tried to think of how to say it, "Let's just say Ronon has been a little more abrupt of lately." Teyla told her.

"Is there a problem between you and Ronon?" Teyla asked her.

"I don't know if you could call it a problem." Ellie admitted.

"But I thought you two were getting on so well." Teyla asked.

"We were, but..." Ellie found herself blushing, as she suddenly remembered McKay's lab.

Teyla noticed Ellie blushing, and wondered if something had happened.

"Ellie did something happen between you and Ronon?" Teyla asked her, saw Ellie quickly look away. "Sorry, I just thought you wanted to talk..." Teyla apologised, but Ellie quickly spoke.

"No Teyla, it's me, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to talk, I mean Ronon's one of your friends, and here I am putting you in the middle." Ellie said.

"Ellie I am friends with both of you, and if there is a problem, and I can help, then talk to me."

"Well, Ronon and I,...a few weeks ago, we..." Ellie couldn't even say it, she looked at Teyla, who was smiling at her, obviously understanding what she was trying to tell her.

"So if you and Ronon were so close, what is the problem now." Teyla asked.

"I sort of told him to get lost." Ellie admitted, and saw Teyla frowning.

"If you have feelings for Ronon, why did you tell him to go?" Teyla couldn't understand this.

"Because I thought I'd be the one to dump him before he dumped me." Ellie mumbled, and realised how silly it sounded, as she spoke the words.

"Why would you think Ronon would dump you?" Teyla asked, confused by Ellie's reasoning.

"Because that's what men usually do, once they've gotten what they want."

"And you think Ronon is like this. That he plays those kind of games." Teyla asked.

"Yes." Ellie said, but the more she talked to Teyla, the more absurd her reasoning sounded.

"Oh, Ellie. Ronon is not the type of man who would deliberately set out to seduce you and then dump you."

Hearing Teyla say this made Ellie feel worse, because she knew she'd made a mistake. She dropped her head down, not wanting Teyla to see how much she was hurting.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Teyla asked, seeing Ellie lower her head down.

"I said some awful things to Ronon." Ellie began talking, telling Teyla what she'd done, and how Ronon had reacted.

"You think if I laid myself on the floor, and let him walk all over me, he'd forgive me." Ellie laughed shakily, as she asked Teyla.

"I don't think so," Teyla remarked, "But if you really want to do something about the situation..." Teyla trailed off, frowning at Ellie.

"Yes, I really want to fix this." Ellie assured Teyla, and wondered what Teyla was thinking about.

"You will have to take it upon yourself, to convince Ronon that you care for him. Ronon can be very stubborn, and he will find it hard to trust you again. So you'll probably have to endure his hurtful remarks, maybe even his rejection." Teyla told her. "Can you do that?" Teyla asked.

"I suppose I can put up with anything, if it means I end up with Ronon." Ellie said.

"Well then you'll need a plan." Teyla told her.

"What do you have in mind?" Ellie asked.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ellie looked at her watch, just a few more minutes, she waited, looked at her watch again, then started to walk. She could see the corner and she purposely walked towards it, hoping that Teyla had managed to do her part. As she drew closer she could hear Teyla and Ronon talking. Ellie sped up a little as she approached the corner, she reached it and quickly rounded the corner and bumped in to a tall, warm body.

"Damn it." Sheppard cursed, as the drink he'd been carrying slowly soaked in to the front of his clothes.

Ellie almost blushed, but didn't, she managed to hold back on the blush, she looked over at Ronon, who was standing there with his arms folded, watching her, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." Ellie apologised to Sheppard.

"That's alright, it was an accident." Sheppard told her, gave her a smile to reassure her that there was no harm done.

Ellie blushed as Sheppard mentioned the word accident, because it had been a deliberate accident, set up by her and Teyla, only Ellie was supposed to have bumped in to Ronon and not Colonel Sheppard. Ellie looked at Teyla, who was shrugging her shoulders, as if to say, sorry.

Well so much for that plan, they'd have to come up with another one, a better one.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ellie stood in the room feeling very nervous, she glanced around again at the empty room. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea as her eyes fell on the array of guns lined up on the wall. She wasn't very good with guns, how on earth did Teyla think this was a good idea. She'd probably end up shooting someone, probably herself, knowing her luck.

"Hey Ellie, getting in some weapons training now are you?" Sheppard asked, thankful it wasn't him training with her.

Ellie groaned, not again, he wasn't supposed to be here, it was supposed to be Ronon. He was looking at her waiting for an answer, she had to say something. Just then Ronon appeared in the doorway.

"Ronon! I was just looking for you. You need to hand the mission reports in, Weir has to send them back tomorrow." Sheppard told him.

Ronon glanced from Sheppard to Ellie, he was wondering what they where both doing here.

"What are you doing here, anyhow?" Sheppard asked him.

"I'm supposed to be giving someone weapons training, but it looks like he hasn't turned up." Ronon remarked, as he looked around the room.

"He's already here." Ellie managed to croak out, as she raised her hand up, indicating that the he Ronon was expecting, was in fact her.

The look Ronon gave her, had her cringing, _maybe this was a bad idea she thought_, as he looked at her like she were some one he detested.

"So you'll pass the reports in later then." Sheppard asked Ronon.

"Sure."

"Well I'll let you get on then, bye Ellie." Sheppard said and left them alone.

Ronon just stood there staring at her.

Ellie started squirming and shuffling her feet, she couldn't look at him, so she kept her head bent.

She didn't realise that Ronon had moved, but all of a sudden, a hand appeared in her vision, holding a pair of goggles and ear protectors. She lifted her head up and took the things from his hand, she put them on and waited while he grabbed one of the smaller guns.

"This is an M9 hand gun, it'll probably be the easiest one for you to use." Ronon told her, then started to rattle off various details about the weapon, details she wasn't interested in.

Ellie took the gun from him, and felt a little nervous with it in her hand. She then stood by the booth and started to hold the gun up, aiming it at the target, looking down the sights, like she'd seen people in films doing.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked, now standing behind her.

"Aiming." she answered, turning slightly to look at him.

"You think you're going to have time to take aim, when someone is coming at you, firing at you." Ronon asked her.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"All you need to do is point the gun at the central part of the body and fire, and hope you hit whatever it is you're pointing at."

Ellie pointed the gun at the target and then deliberately moved off the target and fired. The recoil jarred through her hand, jerking it back. She fired a few more rounds, missing the target all together, then she heard Ronon sigh, at how bad she was. He moved closer to her, came to stand behind her, Ellie could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Here, hold it like this, and place your weight here." he told her, grabbing her hand he moved her fingers over the gun, then he grabbed her hip and moved her body till she was slightly turned sideways. Ellie almost groaned at the touch of his hand on her hip, she lost her balance slightly, and deliberately leaned back against him.

Ronon was reluctant to touch Ellie, she may not want him, or like him, but he still had feelings for her, feelings that he was having a hard time trying to control. He was placing her hand around the gun properly, when she moved her stance and he had to grab her hip to pull her back in to a better position to fire. She'd lost her balance, and now her body was pressed against his chest, and he was very reluctant to move, or to move her. He was surprised when she didn't move, he'd been expecting her to jerk herself away from him, but no she seemed to be staying where she was. Was she playing with him again, he wondered. When he felt his body starting to react to her, he pushed her back, till she was standing on her own feet.

"If you can't keep your balance, you won't be able to fire the gun safely. You'll be a danger to your team mates, and knowing you, you'll probably end up shooting one of them ." He shouted at her, angry that she'd caused a reaction from him.

Ellie bit her lip at his retort, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, and she had been expecting such comments from him, but it still hurt.

"I don't seem to have a problem with anyone else, only you." she said, unable to stop herself from saying something.

From the look on his face, he didn't like what she'd said, she'd have to watch herself, after all she was trying to win him back not trying to push him further away.

"Practice pointing at the centre of the target and firing, try to at least hit it once." he told her sarcastically.

Ellie had been firing for a few minutes, her wrist was getting sore, and she didn't want to do this any more, the plan she and Teyla had come up with, wasn't working. She pointed the gun at the target and fired, but the recoil jerked her hand back and she pressed the trigger again. The bullet hit something at the back of the room and ricocheted back.

Ronon grabbed Ellie and pulled her down to the floor, just before the bullet streaked passed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lifting his head up and looking at her, for any blood.

Ellie couldn't speak, she was in shock, at what had happened and the fact that Ronon, who was now lying over her was aroused. He must have realised what she was thinking because he suddenly glared at her, then he got up, and dragged her up after him.

"That's it, no more training, at least not from me." he told her, grabbing the weapon off the counter he locked it away.

"You're hurt." Ellie said, when she noticed the blood running down his arm.

"You shot me." he told her harshly.

"I didn't shoot you." she cried.

"No, it sure looks like." Ronon remarked, looking at the blood running down his arm.

"The bullet hit you." Ellie was mortified, it was all her fault, as usual. "You have to see Doctor Beckett." she told him. But he ignored her.

Ronon stormed out of the room, with Ellie in hot pursuit, telling him he had to see Doctor Beckett. Sheppard noticed them and heard some of the conversation.

"Is everything alright." Sheppard asked, then noticed the blood running down Ronon's arm."What happened." he asked curiously.

"She shot me." Ronon told him, then glared at Ellie.

"She shot you!" Sheppard said, unable to believe it.

"I didn't shoot him, the bullet hit him." Ellie tried to explain.

"Is there a difference?" Sheppard asked her.

"Yes." Ellie answered.

"So who fired the bullet?" Ronon asked dryly.

Ellie felt her face flame, OK she'd fired the bullet, but the way he was saying it you'd think she'd been taking pot shots at him.

"Oh this is definitely love." Sheppard suddenly announced, and then started grinning at the pair of them.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date:** 18th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 8 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex / Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 8

Offworld

"Right, we need to find this ZPM as soon as possible, Teyla you're with Zelenka, McKay, you're with me, and Ellie you're with Ronon. Now be careful, we picked up a few life signs, but thankfully they were on the other side of the planet, so if we're lucky they'll stay there." Sheppard told them, he totally ignored the killing look Ronon gave him.

Ellie grimaced, Since she'd accidentally shot him last week, Ronon had kept his distance from her. So Teyla's plan for Ellie to seduce Ronon was a total washout, how was she supposed to seduce him when she couldn't get within ten feet of him, let alone within touching distance.

Everyone went their separate ways, and Ellie warily, trailed behind Ronon, who seemed to be deliberately walking as fast as he could, making her have to run every few feet just to keep up with him. She looked down at the dress she wore, she hadn't had time to change, the only thing she'd been able to do was pull on a pair of sneakers and a tac vest.

She was trying to concentrate on her laptop and keep up with him at the same time, when she bumped in to his back. He turned and glared at her.

"Sorry." she mumbled, quietly blaming him for the bump.

After the second bump, Ellie lost her temper.

"Look, we have several areas where the ZPM could be in. I can't calculate these numbers if I have to keep running after you!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not a mind reader 'Dr Harrison'." Ronon said, emphasising her status.

_You sure aren't,_ Ellie thought, as she sat down and tried to locate where the first set of co-ordinations where leading to.

"If you need me to do something, all you have to do is ask." Ronon's voice cut in to her thoughts.

She actually thought she was hearing things,_ if only it where that easy she thought. It would make things so much simpler._

"The first place we need to look is about three hundred feet in that direction." Ellie managed to say, before her throat dried up at the idea of Ronon doing what she asked him to do.

They reached the position Ellie had indicated and found nothing, after searching the area thoroughly, Ellie concluded that the ZPM was not here. She sat down and calculated the next set of co-ordinations that Rodney had given her.

"Why don't you sit down." Ellie said, patting the log next to her. But Ronon just glared and started walking.

He began pacing back and forth in front of her, all she could see were his legs as she tried to calculate where they had to search next.

"Can you stop doing that." she asked him, it was very distracting, especially when she couldn't keep her eyes off his legs.

"Doing what?" he asked, stopping right in front of her. She looked up and saw him frowning at her.

"Forget it." she mumbled, then smiled at him, nicely.

"The next location is over that way." Ellie pointed.

"Fine, lets go." Ronon said, and took off before she even had a chance to stand up.

"Can you slow down, I don't have legs as long as yours you know." Ellie shouted.

Now he was deliberately walking very slow, well that suited her fine, maybe she could get a chance at trying to seduce him. Although she wasn't really sure what to do, she'd never actually seduced anyone before, flirted a little, yes, but seduction, no.

She was deep in thought, trying to come up with a way of seducing him, some way she could get close to him.

"What are you up to?" Ronon suddenly asked her. He was walking beside her, staring at her, and she could almost swear he was reading her mind.

"What! What do you mean?" Ellie squeaked with alarm.

"You're up to something, I can tell." he said, making her quickly look away from him.

"You're just imagining things." she told him, grabbing her laptop she quickly pretended to be looking at something.

When they found the second location and still didn't find anything, Ellie told Ronon she needed to rest before they moved on to the next location. He, reluctantly, agreed to let her have a rest.

Ellie sat down on a small log and kept throwing glances at Ronon who was sitting under a tree, watching her, and watching their surroundings. Ellie thought she'd try something, she stood up and started to walk towards Ronon, meaning to ask him if he wanted a drink. She was just a few feet away from him when her foot slipped. She swung her arms around trying to regain her balance but to no avail, she could feel herself falling, her ass hit the floor with a thud and her dress flew up revealing everything from the waist down.

Ronon wondered what the hell she was doing as she came towards him, he saw her slip and he would have gotten up to help, but she landed on her ass, and he couldn't stop staring at the sight before him. His eyes roamed along the length of her legs, across her flaring hips, then rested on the juncture of her thighs. The small scrap of white material barely covered her, he groaned, as he felt his groin tightening at the sight and quickly looked away as she sat up.

Her face was flaming again, she got up and skulked back to sit down, _so much for that little bit of seduction she thought. _Not realising just how much she'd affected Ronon.

As they set off for the last location, Ellie thought she'd give it another shot. After all she had nothing to lose, did she. She was walking behind him when she spotted something scurrying in the grass, she screamed and ran at Ronon, who was turning to see what the problem was.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling his blaster out and pointing it towards the trees.

"I don't know, but it ran over there." she said pointing at a small rock.

Ronon frowned and looked at where she was pointing to, he saw the small animal dart out from behind the rock and come heading towards them.

Ellie screamed and started to clamber on to his back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." he asked, trying to extricate himself from her limpet hold.

"Didn't you see it." she shouted, wondering how on earth he could have missed it.

"It's harmless, it's similar to the animals you have on your world, I think Sheppard called them rats." he told her, as if that would make it better, it just made it worse.

"That's a rat." Ellie squealed, and clamped her legs around his waist.

"I told you it's harmless." he said, trying to unhook her ankles from around his waist.

"How do you know it's harmless. Just because you haven't been bitten by one doesn't make it harmless." she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As quickly as he unhooked her ankles she just as quickly hooked them back. Ronon didn't know how much more of this he could take. Eventually, after the creature had gone, he managed to pull her off his back. Ronon's breathing was laboured as he glared at her, she just smiled at him a little sheepishly, he couldn't believe such a small package could cause so many problems.

A few minutes later and they were back on track to the last location. When they reached it, Ellie searched high and low for the ZPM, but it wasn't there, they set off back to the Jumper.

Ellie tried to get Ronon to talk to her, she started asking him how he'd been. When he looked at her, she smiled coyly at him, kept on smiling even when he looked at her as if she were possessed. Maybe she should just go up to him and tell him exactly what she wanted, after all he did say if she wanted him to do something, she only had to ask him. She just wondered how he would react if she actually came out and just said it, he'd probably laugh at her after the way she'd treated him, and she couldn't blame him.

As they slowly made their way back to the Jumper, Ellie could feel the tension between her and Ronon growing. It was all down to her trying to seduce Ronon at every opportunity. She had seen the confusion on his face, the wariness in his eyes as she'd smiled at him.

Ever since they had started on this trip Ronon had been aware of the tension between the two of them. He'd picked up on her emotions a while back, the glances she'd kept throwing at him, the smiles she'd given him. Ronon knew Ellie wanted him, he just wanted to know why, was it another kind of game she was playing, or was she just bored. Maybe she just wanted a repeat of what happened in McKay's lab, he didn't know, but one thing he did know. If anything happened it would be on his terms and his way. He glanced at her, and saw her smiling coyly at him. He decided to play her at her own game, he purposely moved towards her.

"You've been teasing me all day." Ronon said, walking towards her.

"What do you mean teasing you, what have I done." she asked.

"You want me to detail everything." he asked.

"I,...I,didn't..." she stammered as he drew closer to her.

"Oh, yes you did." Ronon told her, stopping right in front of her.

Ellie's breathing increased as she stood there, waiting.

"Is this what you want Dr Harrison." Ronon asked, as he moved closer to her.

He pushed her back against the tree, and then crushed his body against her.

Ellie could hardly breath as his body pressed her back against the tree, she could feel the roughness of the bark through her dress.

Ronon had had enough of her teasing, she'd been doing it all day. Now she'd gotten him worked up, he was just giving her what she obviously wanted. Only this time she'd have him his way and not hers. It was not going to be a repeat of what happened in McKay's lab.

Ronon lowered his mouth down to Ellie's, and kissed her roughly as his hands moved over her body, searchingly. He wanted to feel her skin under his hands so he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, then pushed the dress from her shoulders, letting it fall down to her waist. He looked at the white bra she wore and quickly divested her of it. Then he took his fill of her naked breasts, let his eyes feast upon them before his hands moved to cover them.

He heard her moaning as his hands moved over her, he lowered his head down and began kissing her breasts moving from one to the other, letting his tongue trail over her nipples that where like ripe berries just waiting to be eaten. He began suckling on her breasts, and Ellie began to moan and writhe against him.

"Tell me you want me to stop, and I'll stop." he told her, lifting his head up to look at her. Ellie didn't want him to stop, but she couldn't speak, so she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, showing him that she didn't want him to stop.

Ronon wasn't up to much foreplay, she'd been teasing him all day, and he just wanted to sate himself in her. He lowered his hand down to her thigh, and stroked his hand up, beneath the hem of her dress, he hooked his fingers in to her panties and pulled them off.

Ellie's fingers fumbled with his pants as she tried to undo them, Ronon pushed her hands away and undone his own pants. His body shook when her hand reached inside and grabbed hold of him. Tentatively she caressed him, her hand felt warm and soft on his skin, but he needed more.

He moved both of his hands down her back, and down over her buttocks, when he reached the hem of her dress he let his hands slide back up, lifting her dress as he did. Cupping her bare buttocks in his hands, he lifted her up pressing her back against the angle of the tree. He moved his hands beneath her thighs, and pressed more intimately against her, he reached down between them and positioned his shaft against her. Then with one forceful thrust he entered her, felt her body tremble at his sudden intrusion.

Ellie gasped as Ronon pushed in to her, before she had a chance to do anything he pulled back, causing another gasp from her. Again he entered her body forcefully, and Ellie found herself unable to do anything but wrap her legs around his waist and accept the pace he set. Ellie had wanted to take things a little slower but, considering that she'd been trying to seduce him all day, what could she expect.

Ronon found himself drowning in the delicious sensation of being inside her body. He couldn't slow things down, didn't want to slow things down, he just wanted to reach that point of pleasure where nothing else mattered. As he continued to thrust in to her, over and over, she began shaking, her arms tightened around his neck, she began crying against his neck, and whispering, telling him not to stop. Ronon had no thoughts of stopping as he continued to move against her, her inner muscles clenched against his erection, and he didn't stop, didn't slow down, but strove for his own release, tightening his hold on her as she suddenly relaxed against him. He quickened his pace, deepened his thrusts and felt his own pleasure rising, felt the sudden quivering in his groin as his body erupted and released in her, he held her tightly as his body continued to tremble against her.

Slowly they became aware of where they where.

Ronon abruptly pulled away from Ellie, and turned his back on her, ignored her.

Ellie felt a little bereft at the loss of contact with Ronon, and she almost felt like crying when he continued to ignore her. But she pulled herself together, straightened her clothes, and told herself, that this was his way of getting back at her. She'd hurt him, by rejecting him, now he was probably doing the same thing to her. She just hoped that she could convince him otherwise. But obviously now wasn't the time to do it.

"We need to get a move on." he told her and took off down the path, at a fast pace, making her run after him.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date:** 21st May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 9 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex / Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 9

Ellie and Ronon were the first ones back to the Jumper, Ellie wasn't sure if she was glad of this fact, or not. Ronon hadn't spoken one civil word to her since they had started back, he'd just walked ahead of her the whole time, making her run after him.

It seemed to take forever before anyone came back, and then it was Teyla and Zelenka. Ellie looked at Teyla, and grimaced. Teyla gave her a sorry look, and Ellie almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. Teyla thought the seduction had failed, far from it, but it hadn't turned out like they had thought. Ellie wondered if it ever would turn out like she wanted it to.

When Rodney and Colonel Sheppard finally returned also without any success at finding the ZPM, they headed back to Atlantis.

Ellie felt tense and couldn't stop looking at Ronon as he sat behind Rodney, she would love to know what he was thinking.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

As everyone left the Jumper Bay, Ellie tried to talk to Teyla but she had to speak to Dr Weir, so she didn't have a chance to. She noticed Ronon storming off on his own, and sighed. What the hell was she supposed to do. She wasn't brave enough to just walk up to Ronon and tell him exactly how she felt, she didn't think she could take the outright rejection from him. But this way was turning out to be just as bad, because he wouldn't even talk to her.

Since they'd returned from the planet, Ellie had awoken each night, her mind plagued with images of her and Ronon, and her body slick with sweat. Ellie glanced at the clock, and saw that it was only 5am, she groaned, there was no way she could go back to sleep, so she got up and showered.

She'd been in the lab for almost three hours when Ronon walked in. His voice startling her.

"McKay needs his PDA." he told her, no emotion in his voice.

"And you volunteered to get it?" Ellie asked with disbelief.

"No I didn't volunteer, I was passing by on my way to the Gateroom." he told her.

Ellie sighed, she thought for a minute, that maybe he'd come to see her, but no such luck. She found Rodney's PDA and handed it to him. She noticed that he didn't thank her, he just took it. As he turned to leave she saw him turn back as if to say something to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, as he looked at her, then something changed and he muttered something in his own language and left.

For the whole day Ellie found herself making mistakes in everything she did, her mind just wasn't on her work, it was on Ronon. Finally after making the same mistake for the umpteenth time she decided that was it. As soon as Ronon returned from this mission she would tell him exactly what she felt, and if he rejected her then at least she'd know.

By the time Sheppard's team returned and finished with their debriefings it was late evening. Ellie had been working herself up all day for this, and she was not about to let the time of day stop her from going through with it.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

She didn't want anyone else to hear them talking, so she headed to his room. She hesitated outside his door, her courage suddenly seemed to vanish. Maybe she shouldn't do this, after all it was late, he was probably asleep, and if she disturbed him he may not like it. After five minutes of dithering she pressed the door button, and waited.

When the door opened he stood there, not speaking, nor asking her to enter. Ellie having come this far got more determined, so she pushed passed him and entered his room. She heard him shut the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you." she said, amazed at how calm her voice sounded.

"I don't want to talk to you." he told her bluntly.

"Well too bad, because I'm going to talk whether you like it or not." Ellie told him.

"Is that so." he asked, narrowing his eyes on her, he didn't like being told what to do, and not in his own room.

"Yes." Ellie said.

"If you don't get out of here, I'll assume you've come here for sex." he told her, thinking that she'd run a mile. He was a little shocked when she didn't

Ellie didn't move, she hardly took a breath, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that she wasn't running out the door.

"Fine if that's what you want." he said, moving towards her, still thinking that she'd run from him. He was very surprised when she continued to stay exactly where she was, did she think he was bluffing, that he wouldn't go through with it, well he'd show her.

When Ronon grabbed her, and roughly stripped the clothes from her body, Ellie didn't know why she didn't try to leave, but she didn't. She watched as he removed his own clothes, still she didn't move, she waited to see what he'd do.

She felt herself being pushed back on the bed and fell in a heap in the centre of the bed, as she was trying to sit up, Ronon pushed her back down.

"I told you what would happen if you stayed. This is your choice." he told her.

Ellie's mouth opened as Ronon loomed over her, his mouth crushed down on hers, and he kissed her roughly, when he finally stopped kissing her, her mouth felt numb. She moaned as he trailed his mouth down to her breasts, and began to tease her nipples with his tongue, stroking them, swirling his tongue around the erect bud, then drawing it deep in to his mouth, suckling till it almost became painful.

Suddenly he moved away from her breasts, and moved down, over her ribs, across her stomach, Ellie could feel her breathing becoming shallow and harsh as his hands pressed against her inner thighs. She closed her eyes, as he settled himself between her thighs, his hands pressing her thighs open, she moaned at the feel of his mouth pressing between her legs. She could feel his tongue stroking between the folds, and she couldn't stop her hips from arching towards his mouth. He began running his fingers over her, pressing against her clitoris, then he slipped a finger in to the heated core of her, and began stroking back and forth, his mouth lowered down to her clitoris where he began suckling at the sensitive nub. Ellie couldn't stand the pleasure he was giving her, it was too intense and she grabbed for him, her hands clenched in his hair, as she moaned and writhed beneath his ministrations.

He lifted his head up and looked at her, Ellie sank back down on the bed, her body shivering with pleasure.

Ronon then began to crawl up the bed towards her, when he was level with her, he purposely moved himself against her, letting his erection rub against her still sensitive clitoris, causing Ellie to start moaning again. Ronon didn't wait, didn't ask he just positioned his erection against her and thrust, he already knew she was ready for him, and her body accepted his hardened length with only a slight resistance.

Ellie couldn't believe how she was acting, couldn't believe how she was letting him treat her. He began thrusting against her, and she moaned, her hands reached behind his back as she held on to him. His hand moved up to her breast and he roughly squeezed her, moved his mouth down to suckle on the ripe bud. Ellie found herself gasping as Ronon quickened his movements, she felt like she was being lifted to a great height and then dropped as the pleasure took hold and shook her whole body. A few moments later and she felt Ronon's body tense above her, felt his muscles shake as he too came.

Ellie didn't have time to think about anything, as Ronon moved away from her, he stood at the side of the bed, with no embarrassment at his nakedness, he folded his arms and just looked at her.

"If you don't mind leaving I'd like to get some sleep." he told her, harshly.

Ellie was mortified by his words and his tone of voice, she could feel the lump in her throat, the tears that were slowly building up and threatening to fall. She tried to hold them back, she didn't want him to see her crying. She was so glad she hadn't blurted out how she felt when she'd first walked in.

Ellie began grabbing her clothes from the floor and quickly pulling them on, which was proving a little difficult because her hands where shaking so much. She just managed to pull the last piece of clothing on when the tears started to fall, slowly at first, but Ellie knew that would soon change, because it felt like she had a whole dam full of tears welling in her eyes, just waiting to spill.

Ellie didn't put her shoes on, she just picked them up and carried them. If she didn't get out of here quickly, she'd humiliate herself even further.

Ronon stood there watching her, she was sitting on the bed pulling her clothes on with her back to him. He noticed the slight trembling of her body, realised that she was probably crying. He almost moved towards her to see if she was alright, but he held back,.she'd told him she didn't want him, and he wasn't someone who needed telling twice.

"Next time you want my services just ask and I'll see if I can fit you in." Ronon said, deliberately being hurtful.

He heard the low moan, followed by the small sobbing noises and he realised he had probably gone too far, he'd purposely said the words to hurt her. And she was pretty upset, judging by the sobbing which was becoming louder with each second that passed. He couldn't take it any more, he moved towards her.

"Ellie, I'm..." he was about to apologise, when she stood up and quickly shot out the door before he got near her.

Ronon stood in the open doorway, not a stitch of clothing on, watching her run down the corridor, carrying her shoes in her hand.

He began cursing in his own language, totally unaware of the appreciative glances he got from a couple of passing women.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Love Without Warning

**Date:** 24th May 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 10 / 10

**Series:**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Ronon Dex / Dr Ellie Harrison  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me. The character

Dr Ellie Harrison, belongs to ElaineDex, and comes from the story 'Love After Love'.

**Summary:** Ellie originally worked with SG-1, alongside Daniel Jackson, when she was called upon to work on the building of the Odyssey. This is where she met Paul Emerson. During the construction of the Odyssey, Paul asked Ellie to marry him, and she accepted. But Ellie got cold feet, when Paul was sent on a long mission, which made her realise that he would constantly be away. They called the wedding off, despite Paul not wanting to. Ellie was offered a place on Atlantis, as Rodney's assistant, which she decided to take after much deliberation. This is where she meets Ronon Dex.

**A/N** - This story was written for ElaineDex, as requested. Using her character Dr Ellie Harrison, from the story 'Love After Love'. Using some ideas and scenarios she wanted incorporated in to the story. This story is set just before 'Love After Love'.

Love Without Warning

Chapter 10

Ellie sat in the corner of the shower cubicle, her back against the wall her shoulder and face pressed against the wall beside her, she didn't think she'd ever stop crying. As soon as she'd entered her room she'd noticed the smell that lingered on her skin, and she'd immediately jumped in to the shower. She'd used several different scented soaps, yet she could still smell him on her skin.

She couldn't believe how cruel Ronon had been, she was expecting him to be angry at how she'd treated him but to go as far as he did...

She finally stood up and turned the shower off, stepping out of the cubicle she saw her clothes strewn across the floor, and the smell of him was overpowering. She grabbed the clothes off the floor, stuffed them in a bag and dumped the bag in the bin.

For two days Ellie didn't go to work she excused herself feigning illness, which wasn't far from the truth, and she avoided contact with every one. Luckily Sheppard and his team where off world for a couple of days, so she didn't have to deal with seeing Ronon.

ooooo

Ronon stood in the doorway of the lab and stared at Ellie, she was bending over one of the computer consoles, with her back to him, but he knew she'd sensed his presence, he'd seen her back stiffen as soon as he'd stopped in the doorway. This was the first time he'd seen her since she'd run from his room carrying her shoes. He hesitated about stepping in to the lab, he wasn't sure how she'd react, in fact he wasn't sure about anything lately. Except that they couldn't go on the way they had been.

"Ellie." Ronon said, his voice low. He waited to see how she'd react, would she answer him or just ignore him.

Ellie tried to block out the fact that Ronon was standing in the doorway of the lab. She tried to concentrate on her work, and it was working until she heard him say her name.

"About the other night, I..."

"Hey, I wondered where you'd gotten to. Weir wants a debriefing in her office, like now." Sheppard told him, smiling at Ellie who still hadn't turned around.

"You don't mind if I take Ronon away for a while, do you Ellie?" Sheppard asked her.

"Do what you want, it has nothing to do with me." Ellie said quietly, just thankful to be rid of Ronon's overpowering presence.

ooooo

Luckily it was a few days later that the next encounter came, Ellie was in the mess hall with Teyla when Ronon and Sheppard entered and immediately made their way over to their table.

"Don't mind if we join you do you?" Sheppard asked, not waiting for a reply he sat down facing Teyla, leaving the seat facing Ellie for Ronon.

As soon as Ronon sat down Ellie dropped her head down, when she did look up it was only to look at Teyla or Sheppard, she didn't look at Ronon. But she could feel him looking at her. Sheppard was the first one to leave, followed by Teyla, who seemed to dash from the table before Ellie got a chance to say or do anything. Ellie realised that they were up to something, and that they'd purposely left her and Ronon together. Ellie stood up and left the table without saying anything.

She was half way down the passageway when she was suddenly hoisted up and over Ronon's shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Put me down, now." Ellie shouted at him, banging her hands on his back.

"I intend to talk to you, and nobody is going to stop me, not even you. I am sick and tired of all these games." Ronon told her bluntly.

Ellie didn't know if she was angry at him or not, but she did know they needed to sort things out, maybe this was the best way, she just hoped she didn't break down in front of him.

ooooo

Ellie was hoisted off his shoulder and dumped on the bench on one of the balconies. She gave Ronon a glaring look, then looked away when he took no notice. Ronon stood there looking at her, waiting, but all Ellie did was sit there in silence.

"You got anything to say." Ronon asked her, after a few more minutes had ticked by.

Ellie didn't want to be the first one to put her emotions on display, so she didn't say anything.

"Right, I'll go first then." Ronon told her.

"I don't understand what your problem is. You told me you didn't want anything to do with me. Yet when we where looking for the ZPM you were all but begging me to take you." Ronon told her.

Ellie could feel her skin flushing at his bluntness. She couldn't even dispute his words, because they were true.

"Why did you tell me you only wanted a 'one night stand' if you didn't?"

"Because I didn't want to wait around until you told me to get lost."

"Why would you think I'd tell you to get lost?"

"Because you're so...and I'm just...well I'm probably not the type of woman you usually date."

"And what type of woman do I usually date.?" he asked her, confused as to what type she was on about.

"You know, tall dark 'playboy bunny' type." she muttered.

"You said that before but you never told me what it means." He said, then listened as Ellie told him what it meant. Then told him about seeing him with that woman.

"You saw me with Rachel and you thought..." Ronon bit out a curse, he couldn't believe all the heartache he'd endured was because she'd seen him being friendly with another woman.

"She's happily married. And for your information she is not my 'type', I don't have a 'type'."

Ronon looked at her, she had her head bowed. They were supposed to be sorting things out, but he wasn't sure it was working.

"And about the last time, when you came to my room. I admit that I might have gone a bit too far, but I did tell you, I gave you the choice to leave, and you chose to stay."

"Is this how you talk to Rachel." Ellie bit out.

"You keep mentioning Rachel, and I can't understand why. Unless it's because you're jealous. But you'd only be jealous if you actually had feelings for me." Ronon asked, her.

"Is that it Ellie, do you have feelings for me?" Ronon asked her outright.

Ellie took a quick glance at him, should she tell him the truth, was she brave enough.

"Sort of." she said half heartedly.

"What does 'Sort of' mean?"

"It means, yes I have feelings for you." she said loudly, finally admitting the truth.

"Ronon we have an emergency you need to get up to the Gate room right away." Sheppard said in Ronon's ear piece.

"Damn it..." Ronon bit out.

"You don't have to curse, I won't be throwing myself at you again." Ellie shouted at him.

"I'm not talking to you." Ronon told her.

"That suits me fine." Ellie said, and before Ronon could explain what had happened, she shot out the door and left the balcony.

Ronon growled with frustration, she was always getting the wrong ideas, he let her go and decided he'd sort it out later.

ooooo

"There's a malfunction somewhere in the system." McKay announced, as the whole of the security system suddenly went haywire.

"Can you find where the problem is." Weir asked him.

"It seems to be originating from somewhere else in the city. By my calculations it's on the far side, just on the outer fringes of where we've explored." he told her.

"Can you fix it from here."

"If Ellie could go to the other section, we may just be able to fix it. Ellie?" Rodney said, looking at her.

"Sure I'll go, anything I need to know?"

"No, when you get there I'll let you know what I need you to do." Rodney told her.

ooooo

Ellie and her two marine escorts used the transporter to reach the outer section of the city. They found the terminal that Rodney indicated to them and Ellie began accessing the data in the computer terminal.

"Ellie, have you found it yet?" Rodney asked through her ear piece.

"No, I'm just trying to see if I can locate the problem, but I'm not getting anywhere. It's like the programme keeps changing."

"Try running a trace programme, see if you can locate it that way." he told her.

"I've tried that, it still can't locate it."

The sudden sound of gunfire startled Ellie, she turned around to see what was happening, and saw one of the marines being hit by a stunner blast. The other marine grabbed her and dragged her behind the computer consoles.

"Major Lorne, this is Lieutenant Rawson, we're under fire, request assistance. Benson is down, and I have no idea what or who, is firing at us."

"We've got a team on their way to you now, just sit tight." Lorne told him.

Rawson tried to see who was firing at them, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Dr Harrison, I want you to stay close to me, what ever I tell you to do, you do it, understand?" he told her.

"Yes I understand." she told him.

"Right, stay here, while I check out Benson. And don't move."

Ellie watched him slowly making his way over to Benson who was lying unconscious on the floor. As Lieutenant Rawson reached Benson, Ellie saw a movement by the doorway, she shouted to Lieutenant Rawson, who just managed to evade a stunner blast, and make it back to her.

"Major Lorne, it's Michael."

"Michael? You're sure it's Michael?"

"Yes, I got a good look at him, it's definitely him."

All of a sudden the city went in to a lock down, alarms sound, doors began to shut, and Major Lorne could be heard cursing in their ear pieces.

"Who's Michael?" Ellie asked, Lieutenant Rawson.

"He's a Wraith."

"A Wraith! I've never heard anyone associating a name with a Wraith before." Ellie commented.

"This is a special Wraith, if you saw him, you'd understand." he told her, puzzling her even more.

"Lieutenant Rawson, sit tight, our people are trying to by pass the lock down." Lorne told him.

Ellie saw something being thrown in to the room, a loud band and a glaring flash and everything went dark. When Ellie found her senses again, she saw Lieutenant Rawson lying on the floor, unconscious with a man standing over him. Ellie stood up and the man turned around. She immediately knew this must be Michael because of his unusual features.

Ellie stared nervously at Michael, his features looked so human.

"And who do we have here?" Michael asked, pointing the stunner at Ellie. When she didn't answer he waved the stunner at her threateningly.

"Ellie." she said reluctantly.

"Ellie, and what exactly is your designation here on Atlantis?" he asked.

"I'm a Dr." she told him.

"A Doctor. A medical Doctor?"

"No, I work with Dr McKay." she admitted.

"McKay! Really, then you could prove to be very useful Dr..." Michael raised his eyes querying her last name.

"Harrison." Ellie said.

"Dr Harrison. Now do as I say, and you won't get hurt." he told her, and motioned for her to move ahead of him.

As Michael passed Lieutenant Rawson he picked up his P90 gun and then continued to push Ellie ahead of him down the passageway. Now that he had been detected the only thing Michael wanted to do was get away.

When they came to a locked door Michael forced Ellie to by pass the system and open it, which she did, but took her time in doing it.

"If I think you're stalling Dr Harrison I won't hesitate to kill you." Michael told her, aware of her delaying tactics.

ooooo

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla, arrived back through the gate and where told of the situation with Michael.

"How the hell did he manage to get on Atlantis without the sensors detecting him?" Sheppard shouted, looking around at everyone. "McKay." Sheppard said, looking at him.

"Well don't look at me I don't run the security system, that's down to your people. I only fix it when they break it." McKay said, sarcastically.

"Alright, we'll sort this out later. What I need to know is who you sent down there to fix the problem?"

"Lieutenant Rawson, Benson and Ellie." McKay told him.

"Ellie! She's out there with Michael?" Ronon said, his voice raised, and angry.

"Yes, we didn't have any one else to send, and she does know what to look for, and she can repair the problem if she can locate it." McKay said nervously, backing away from Ronon, who looked like he wanted to hit something, or someone.

"Have you managed to by pass the lock down yet." Sheppard asked McKay.

"Almost, I need a little bit more time..." McKay started to tell him.

"You can't wait any longer, we have to go now." Ronon told Sheppard. "Michael knows we're on to him, he won't be waiting around."

"Ronon's right, we can't wait. We'll meet up with Major Lorne and his team. McKay we need you to get passed that lock down." Sheppard told him.

ooooo

Sheppard and Ronon met up with Major Lorne, then they split up from Lorne and went after Michael.

It was taking longer than they'd have liked but each door they came to they had to physically open.

"McKay we need that lock down disabled." Sheppard shouted.

"Shouting won't make me go any faster than I already am, Colonel." McKay retorted.

"McKay..." Ronon snarled.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do..." McKay spluttered nervously at the sound of Ronon's voice.

Sheppard and Ronon made it to where Benson and Lieutenant Rawson where, they where still unconscious.

"Where's Ellie?" Ronon shouted when he couldn't locate her.

"Michael must have taken her." Sheppard said harshly.

"There's only one place he could be headed to from here, he must have a ship outside." Sheppard said.

They headed towards the exit that would take them outside.

They where coming up to the exit when Ronon spotted Michael up ahead, he had a gun trained on Ellie and he was making her open the door. Michael must have heard them because he suddenly turned around and saw them. He grabbed Ellie and used her as a shield, placing her in front of him.

Michael fired the P90 towards Ronon and Sheppard making them dive for cover, then he tried to open the door, but it stuck.

"Open the door Dr Harrison, or I'll kill you." Michael told her, sounding a little nervous.

Ronon looked across at Ellie, she looked very nervous and he could see that her hands where shaking as she tried to open the door. Ronon's adrenalin had gone in to overdrive the minute he'd heard Ellie was down here, with Michael. He couldn't stay where he was, he stood up and moved towards Michael.

Michael turned and saw Ronon, he immediately started firing at him, but Ronon ran at him, dodging.

Ellie stared as Ronon came charging towards them, she saw Michael firing at him, and fearing that Ronon would be killed she pushed her hands against Michael, knocking him off balance long enough for Ronon to reach them.

Ronon grabbed Michael by the scruff of the neck and slammed him back in to the wall. He rammed his fist in to Michael's stomach, then pulling his blaster out of it's holster he aimed it at Michael.

Michael knocked the blaster from Ronon's hand and attacked Ronon. Sheppard had come over and he grabbed Ellie and pulled her away from Ronon and Michael who were now fighting with each other.

Ronon knocked Michael to the ground, but unfortunately it was right where Michael had dropped the P90, he grabbed it and turned firing it towards Ronon.

Ronon ran, but didn't get very far when he felt the bullet graze his thigh, then another bullet hit his side, entering and exiting within seconds.

Sheppard pulled Ellie behind him and backed up behind the wall, hoping that Ronon would be able to find cover. He looked out and fired his gun at Michael who was escaping through the door. Ronon was on the floor slightly dazed, and blood spattered.

As Michael got through the door Sheppard and Ellie ran over to Ronon, to see if he was alright. But Ronon was already getting to his feet. They heard the sound of a dart taking off, and knew Michael had gotten away.

"Ronon, you alright." Sheppard asked him, concerned at the blood covering Ronon.

"I'm fine, he just nicked me." Ronon said, his eyes on Ellie, he was more concerned about her than himself.

Ellie was pretty shocked by what had happened, she could feel herself shaking. But her eyes where glued to Ronon, and all she could see was the blood seeping in to his clothes around his waist and the top of his thigh.

"Ellie are you alright?" Ronon asked her as he moved closer to her.

He could see the tears welling in her eyes and watched as they suddenly started spilling down her cheeks.

"Come here." he groaned grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

Ellie clung on to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You could have been killed." Ellie whispered against his chest.

"But I wasn't." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Why did you take such a risk. Why didn't you just wait?" she asked him.

"Wait for what, for him to hurt you, I couldn't do that. If anything happened to you I..." Ronon said trailing off before he finished.

Ellie lifted her head up and looked at him. "Before when I said I had feelings for you, you cursed at me, and then told me you weren't talking to me."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." Ronon told her pointing a finger at Sheppard.

"Thanks a bunch pal." Sheppard mocked. "But don't you think you should finish this conversation after Doctor Beckett takes a look at you."

"He's right, you need to see Doctor Beckett." Ellie said pulling away from him.

"Where are you going." he asked, pulling her back against his body. He tilted her face up and kissed her.

"I was just going..." Ellie tried to say between kisses.

"You're going nowhere, you're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you." he said clamping her to his chest.

"Will you just get moving for god's sake, he's bleeding all over the floor." Sheppard said exasperated by their canoodling.

It seemed to take ages for them to reach the infirmary.

McKay and Sheppard stood there watching, Ronon still had Ellie clamped to his side as they entered the infirmary.

"Told you it was love, didn't I." Sheppard laughed and looked at McKay.

"Mm, yes you did, didn't you. Funny that, you noticing I mean, considering you're own tactics, and of course the nickname you have, I never would have believed you could have predicted such a thing."

"What nickname?" Sheppard asked, narrowing his eyes on McKay.

"Oh, you haven't heard..." McKay asked all innocent like.

"No. What nickname?" Sheppard asked again.

"Well, now this isn't my opinion you must realise, although now that I think of it, it really is a good description for you, a very good nickname if you ask me." McKay waffled on.

"McKay, what is it."

" 'Mr Jump it and Hump it'. Very appropriate for you, don't you think." McKay told him with a huge smirk on his face.

THE END...

**A/N--If you want to read more from these characters the follow on story 'Love After Love' is written by ElainDex. You can find it here on this site.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
